


My Little Girl

by livvywrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Kid!Fic, One Shot, daddy!harry, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvywrites/pseuds/livvywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants his little girl to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> here is a new one shot for you all. i don’t know, i seem to love the idea of harry being a dad and this came to mind. i kind of love it and it’d be great if you guys tell me what you think of it. and also, if you have any prompts or anything, just let me know, alright? x

The little girl is lying on her back on the sofa between her father’s legs. She looks up at him with big round eyes and her cheeks are a bit rosy from the heat. Her father looks back down at her; his green eyes glisten a little in the light from the candles on the coffee table next to him. Or at least that is what he will tell someone if they tease him about it. A big teeth-showing grin is also plastered on his face, because he can’t believe that he’s been a part of the making of that beautiful little baby girl. The little girl’s mouth shapes like an O in a yawn and she closes her eyes, bringing her hands up to her face and starts chewing on them with her pink gum. Her father can’t seem to take his eyes off of his daughter.  _His daughter_. It has a nice ring to it, hasn’t it? He plays with her small feet and leans down to press kisses to the pads of them. He just really loves her. Even if she didn’t exist three months ago, something his friends always tease him about.  
 “You can’t admit that you love a girl after four months together, but you can say you love this wrinkly little baby four _minutes_  after she has come into the world?” they say. He tends to smack them after they say things like that.  
 The little girl whimpers quietly and squirms in her sleep. Her father immediately bends over his thighs and grabs his daughter, laying her on his chest, her head resting below his shoulder. The sound from his heartbeat and the soothing, almost rocking, movements from his breaths calm the baby girl down again and she falls back asleep. Her dad waits for another half hour before he get off the sofa and carefully walks with the baby to the bedroom and puts her down in the crib and stands by it for a minute to make sure she doesn’t wake up before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.   
 “Maybe tomorrow,” he thinks when he closes his eyes. He wakes up a few hours later from his daughter’s screaming and is too tired to do anything else than put her in bed with him. It’s been five days today and he just wants his little girl to be happy.

*~*~*~*~* 

 “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” the girl chants and runs into her father’s arms, where he stands couched down on the floor in the nursery hall.  
 “Hey little bug,” he says and kisses the tip of her nose. “What did you do in school today?”  
 “Counting!” his daughter exclaims and babbles the numbers from one to ten, skipping seven and switching places of eight and five. Her dad grins though, telling her how good she is and holds his hand out for a high five.   
 “Oh hello Mr Styles!” One of the teachers comes out in the hall where the girl is putting on her hat and singing a song she learned in school yesterday.  
 “It’s Harry,” he reminds with a smile and the older lady chuckles and nods.  
 “Ah of course, sorry. Have a nice day  _Harry_ and Lilly, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry bids the nursery teacher goodbye and grabs his daughter’s small hand. They walk out of the building, Lilly chatting away about what her silly friends did that day and Harry can’t do other listen attentively because he adores his little girl to bits. He takes her to Nando’s and doesn’t care that her shirt pretty much gets ruined, since Lilly insists that it tastes better when eaten with her own hands. The four-year-old alternates stuffing chicken wings in her mouth and babbling about anything and everything and Harry tries his best to keep up because he doesn’t want to be a dad who says he’s listening, but really doesn’t. He doesn’t particularly like such parents.   
  
When the young girl and parent come home, the girl kicks off her shoes and leaves her jacket and t-shirt in a pile on the floor. She runs into the bathroom, just like her dad has told her and jumps up and down, calling for her father. Harry sighs and bends down to pick up his daughter’s clothes. He might not be what you call a regular parent, but some manners are actually upheld in the Styles’ home.   
 “Daddy come on, I’m not getting any younger!” He laughs at that. His daughter has probably spent too much time with Louis. Lilly is already sitting impatiently in the bathtub when Harry comes in there. She’s holding her rubber dolphin in one hand and the tube of bubble bath in the other.   
 “I want bubbles Daddy,” she says and looks at him with her brows knitted together. She uses her voice that is reserved for when she really needs Harry to listen to her. “Or I will go very cross.”  
 “Of course Your Majesty,” Harry says and bows, making Lilly laugh. He crouches down and starts filling the bathtub, letting his daughter blow bubbles in his face when he tries to wash her hair. It’s been four years today and he just wants his little girl to be happy. 

*~*~*~*~*

When Lilly comes home from school, her father is in the kitchen, preparing tea. Her eyes are red and there are traces after tears on her cheeks. She leaves her bag by the door, even though she knows her dad doesn’t like when she does that. She can pick it up later – she really needs a hug from her dad. Harry stands with his back facing her when she steps into the kitchen, humming along on one of the band’s songs playing on the radio. He doesn’t turn around when he hears his daughter slump down on the chair.  
 “Hi baby, I didn’t hear you come in.” He turns around; looking down at the tray in his hands so he doesn’t drop everything on there and has to start over. He’s known to be rather clumsy. “How was school?” He looks up then and stops dead in his tracks when he sees his daughter’s face. He feels the anger and concern rise inside him and places the tray on the table and hurries over to kneel down next to his daughter. She turns to him immediately and throws her arms around her father’s neck, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. Harry wraps his arms protectively around Lilly’s small body. How dare one upset his daughter like this? He knows not to ask, it only makes Lilly turn into herself and snap at him. So he stays quiet, letting her cry until the sobs turn into small whimpers and the tea is cold. Harry pats Lilly’s curls and kisses her temple, whispering how much he loves her into her hair. Lilly leans back from her dad’s shoulder and wipes furiously at her cheeks. Harry tucks a loose curl behind her ear and looks at her with much concern. It’s not very often his girl cries, hardly ever actually. It is mostly when she hurts herself badly or has a very bad dream.   
 “What’s wrong sweetie?” He asks carefully, readjusting his place on the floor and winces a bit from the pressure the floor put on his knees. Lilly mumbles something inaudible and Harry smiles sadly and has to ask her to repeat herself. The eight-year-old sighs and looks down at her hands playing between her and her dad’s stomachs.  
 “Ellen said that I should pack a bag because soon somebody’s gonna take me away from you because she had read that you fall in love with boys and boys who love boys can’t have children.” She looks up and into her father’s eyes. Harry has to blink several times to prevent tears from fall and he kisses Lilly’s forehead.   
 “Baby, you know that’s not true, don’t you? I mean, boys who fall in love with boys can too have children, look at Neil Patrick Harris. You know the blonde one from How I Met Your Mother? Yeah, he is married to another boy and they have two children who I know are very loved and will grow up to be great. It doesn’t matter who you fall in love with Lilly, you’re as much of a person as everybody else.” Lilly nods, but still looks sad. Harry smiles and continues. “Nobody is going to take you away Lills, because I love you very much and everyone knows that. And for me falling in love with boys, that’s a whole load of rubbish isn’t it? Because I’m in love with you aren’t I, and you’re not a boy, right?” He tickles her sides and Lilly lets out a happy giggle. Harry takes his daughter’s hand and takes her out to buy ice cream to make her forget what happened in school. It’s been eight years today and he just wants his little girl to be happy.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry stares at his daughter, at loss for words. She asks for his attention yet again, but his expression remains the same, blank. Lilly waves her hand in front of her father’s face and his eyes finally focus on his daughter’s make-up-clad face. When on earth did she start using make-up?   
 “I take your silence as a yes then, see you later Dad!” Lilly turns to go back to her room and start getting ready for the birthday party Ana is throwing for herself. A hand on her shoulder stops her and she sighs, turning back to face her dad. Harry clears his throat, it has gotten a bit dry from being quiet for so long.  
 “Will there be boys at this party?” he asks with furrowed eyebrows.   
 “Yes,” Lilly replies honestly. “Ana has invited almost our whole year.”  
 “You’re not going.” Lilly’s eyes widen.  
 “What? But Dad—”  
 “No buts,” Harry interrupts. “You’re not going to that party Lilly.”   
 “Are you serious? But if I don’t go I will be marked a loser for the rest of my life!” Harry snorts and shakes his head.   
 “Why can’t I go?” Lilly asks and crosses her arms over her chest defensively.   
 “Don’t you think I’ve been a teenager Lilly? I know these parties – drunk boys who try things on the girls. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Lilly stomps her foot down hardly.  
 “Stop treating me like a little girl! I’m 14, Dad, not five!” She is screaming now, trying to make her father understand. “I wish I had a mum instead of you, at least she would understand!” Lilly pushes past her dumbstruck dad and runs into her room, slamming the door behind her. Harry stands still for a long moment, replaying his daughter’s last words in his mind over and over again. He stands there, in the middle of the living room, until he is aware of the tears slowly falling down his cheeks and he raises a hand to wipe them away before walking to Lilly’s room. He knocks quietly on the door and opens it hesitantly before she has a chance to answer. As he peeks around it, he sees his beautiful daughter lying on her bed, back against him and facing her window. Harry sighs and sits down on the bed. Lilly doesn’t give away that she knows he’s there and Harry starts rubbing her back, as he always does when she can’t sleep or needs comforting. Still not saying anything, Lilly moves away from his hand and Harry sighs again.   
 “Lilly?” he tries, but is met by nothing but silence. He runs a hand through his curls and lies down next to his daughter, spooning up behind her. He lifts his right hand and starts playing with her hair, massaging her scalp lightly. This time, though, Lilly relaxes and presses her head back on her father’s hand. The lie there together for a while, nothing but the sound of their breathing heard.   
 “I’m sorry Daddy,” Lilly whispers after a long few minutes. Harry closes his eyes and kisses the back of her head.   
 “It’s alright baby.”  
 “It’s just I got so angry and disappointed. I mean everyone is going and I just— I’m sorry.” They fall silent again. Harry keeps massaging her head.   
 “Will there be awfully lot of alcohol at this party?” Harry asks at last. Lilly smiles, thinking she knows where this is going.  
 “I don’t know, maybe a little. Not a lot, I think.”  
 “Will her parents be there?”  
 “No, but Ana said they’ll come home around eleven thirty.”  
 “If someone gave you alcohol, would you accept it?”  
 “Probably not. I don’t see why you need alcohol to party.” Lilly says and giggles. “Besides, I’ve seen what it does to Uncle Niall and Uncle Louis and I think that’s enough.” Harry chuckles.  
 “Good answer.” Lilly turns around and looks at her dad with eyes filled with excitement.  
 “Does that mean I can go?” Harry sighs (he has been doing a lot of that tonight, hasn’t he?), defeated, and nods.  
 “I’ll drive you there though.” Harry says quickly and interrupts Lilly’s squealing. “And just call me whenever you want me to pick you up, okay?” Lilly rolls her eyes and nods, kissing all over her dad’s face, thanking him in between every peck. Harry laughs and pushes her off him. He gets off the bed and goes to leave the room. He stops in the door and looks back at Lilly, who is standing in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear.  
 “I love you Lilly,” he says when she lays a dress on the bed. She looks at him and beams.   
 “I love you too Dad.” Harry smiles and closes the door after him. It’s been fourteen years today and he just wants his little girl to be happy.

*~*~*~*~* 

Harry’s 37th birthday is coming up. When did he get so old? He fishes up the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, kicking off his shoes in the mess of heels and boots and whatnot in the hall on his way to the kitchen. He places the grocery bags on the kitchen table and starts loading the food into the fridge. He looks at the ceiling, wondering if Lilly is home from school yet. He checks the time on his phone and decides that, yes, she must be home, it’s past four already. Harry walks up the stairs and down the hallway to his daughter’s room. He rolls up the sleeves to his plaid shirt and knocks on the door, opening it right away out of habit.  
 “Lilly, the lads and the others are coming over later for dinn— Oh my god I am sorry!” Harry shields his eyes as a panicked ‘dad!’ is coming from a half-naked Lilly’s mouth and he backs out of the room, shutting the door quickly.   
 “I’ll just be in the kitchen,” Harry calls through the door and holds in a laughter. “Come down when you’re finished or whatever.”  
  
It takes another twenty minutes before an embarrassed Lilly comes down the stairs with a boy trailing behind her, holding her hand and hangs his head in embarrassment. Harry sits by the table and reads through the recipes for tonight’s dinner. He looks up when he hears the steps of the two young adults.   
 “Hi,” he says with a smirk and stands up from the chair, reaching out his hand to the boy behind Lilly. He catches Lilly’s warning eyes, but keeps smirking waits for the other man to shake his hand. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Harry, Lilly’s dad.” The younger of the two men coughs and grabs the outstretched hand in front of him.  
 “I’m Elliot sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
 “Pleasure’s all mine.” He looks at Lilly and raises his eyebrows in approval. He sits back down on the chair. “Are you staying for dinner Elliot?”  
 “If it’s not too much to ask sir.” Harry looks up at him and smiles.   
 “Not at all. And lose the sir, makes me feel old. My name is Harry, I told you so.” He winks and Elliot lets out a chuckle. He pulls out a chair for Lilly to sit on, before sitting down himself. Harry hasn’t known the bloke for ten minutes but he likes him already.  
 “So how long have you been together?” Harry asks.  
 “Almost two months Dad,” Lilly says and smiles gently.   
 “Two months?! You have been keeping this for a secret for two months? I’m hurt Lills.” Lilly rolls her eyes and laces her fingers together with Elliot’s.  
  
Dinner is quite eventful to say the least. Harry’s four former bandmates harass Elliot with questions that obviously make him a bit uncomfortable, but Lilly is squeezing his hand every time Louis throws in an innuendo. There are children running around in the house and there is wine on the table and it’s been eighteen years today and he knows his little girl is happy. He knows Lilly’s mother is not coming back. He’s known that for several years. And that’s okay. Because Harry has Lilly and Lilly has Harry and that’s enough.


End file.
